As easy as breathing
by Missnephilim
Summary: Stiles' hips moved perfectly in time with the music. He was lost in the moment and didn't even realize his pack watching him through the door. Sterek and Scisaac!
1. Chapter 1

**As easy as breathing**

 **Chapter 1**

 **6 months ago Derek decided he was going to rebuild the Hale house. He wanted to restore its initial glory.**

 **However, he wanted to modernise the house. He wanted to make sure it was a place to hold pack meetings and entertain everyone. He wasn't sure who to ask for help when making the plans but he invited Lydia and Stiles.**

 **Lydia was the most efficient and smart girl he knew so she was going to be a lot of help. Stiles? Well to be honest Derek asked him over because he had a bit of a soft spot for the teen. Plus Stiles is gay so that has to account for something. Right?**

" **What ideas do you have then?" Derek asked as Lydia and Stiles took a seat at the table in the Stilinski household.**

" **Why don't we list a few things we defiantly want in the house and then we can see if we have room for everything?" Lydia said. This is the reason Derek asked for her help. She always had ideas.**

" **Well we need to have a kitchen, bathrooms, a living room and a dining room." Stiles suggested.**

" **We need 10 rooms 1 for every member of the pack." He knew that he was going to ask the pack to move in when it was done. His pack wasn't huge but he was happy with the size. There was him, Stiles, Lydia, Aidan, Ethan, Danny, Scott, Isaac, Erica and Boyd.**

" **Why don't we have a dance studio and a recording studio for entertainment?" at Lydia's suggesting Derek sensed a Stiles change in mood. Stiles seemed to love the idea but tried to hide it.**

 **After 2 hours of planning they decided on a kitchen, living, dining room, 5 bathrooms, 6 bedrooms (because Danny and Ethan would share, Scott and Isaac would share, Lydia and Aiden would share and Erica and Boyd would share), a video games room, a music studio, a dance studio and a den in the basement.**

 **Derek was extremely happy with the plans of his new house but there was one thought that clouded his mind. He and Stiles were the only ones would have their own room. If Derek had his way that would change.**

 **(6 months later and the house has been restored)**

 **The house looked amazing inside and out. With the help of his pack Derek had the house looking brand new in no time.**

 **When he had asked the pack to move in with him they all quickly agreed.**

 **So here he was. In the Hale house. With his pack. His family.**

 **One Saturday all the werewolves were out training, Lydia was visiting her parents and Danny was fixing the twins' motorbikes out front.**

 **When the wolves came back they saw Lydia pull up in her Porsche and Danny was putting his tools away.**

" **Where's Stiles?" Scott asked as they walked towards the house.**

" **I can hear music coming from inside." Ethan started mater of factly.**

" **Last time I checked he was in the dance studio." Danny said.**

" **What? Stiles can't dance to save his life." Erica said letting out a laugh.**

" **She's not wrong. Last time I saw Stiles dance he looked like a chicken on ice skates." Boyd said.**

" **Well what are we doing here then? Let's go take some videos and make fun of him." Aidan said as he rushed inside.**

 **Everyone followed after him.**

" **I think you'll find that Stiles is a pretty great dancer." Lydia said as they made their way to the dance studio.**

" **Ha! I'll believe that when I see it!" Isaac said from the back of the group.**

" **To be honest Lydia, Stiles isn't the most graceful person in the world. Their probably right" Derek said.**

" **Fine I bet 10 mucks from each of you. If Stiles can dance then you have to give me and Lydia 10 bucks each" Danny proposed.**

 **There was a mixture of "you're on" and "deal" coming from the pack. They were just arriving at the door on the dance studio which as see through when Stiles got up from his place on the floor and changed the song.**

 **He was wearing leggings and a tight blue top. He was slightly sweating through the thin material which made Derek's wolf extremely aroused.**

 **Stiles selected a song and pressed play.**

 **He walked over to the wall of mirrors and began dancing. He started off slow as the song started.**

 **Derek didn't recognise the song at first but then Erica said it was called El Tango De Roxanne from the musical Moulin Rouge.**

 **Stiles' hips moved perfectly in time with the music. He was lost in the moment and didn't even realise his pack watching him through the door.**

 **This song was clearly for a duet but Stiles danced a magnificent solo. He was even able to raise his leg above his leg until he created a perfectly straight vertical line with his legs.**

 **He looked like a professional Spanish dancer. The way his body moved perfectly in time with the music shocked the pack.**

 **Derek became extremely aroused. The pack turned to stare at him for a second when they realised and then they just shrugged in response.**

 **They turned back to see Stiles suddenly flip and land in the splits. Some members of the group gasped, and then they were all silent as Stiles' body moved.**

 **Either Stiles had performed this dance before or he is extremely good at freestyle because damn could that boy move.**

 **When the lyrics turned into Spanish Stiles spoke them perfectly as if he were fluent in the language. While he spoke he barely moved and then he started tap dancing. He got faster and faster as the music got tenser.**

 **He managed to tap extremely fast it looked like his feet were a blur. Then all of a sudden the music started up again and he jumped right back into the fluent moves he was performing before.**

 **When the song finished Stiles landed by sliding down to the floor incredibly fast and landing in horizontal splits whilst reaching forward.**

 **The pack ran into the room at that point and started applauding.**

 **Stiles quickly stood up in shock.**

" **How long were you watching?" Stiles shouted whist panting.**

" **Oh my god Stiles we watched the whole thing that was amazing!" Scott said as he gave Stiles a running hug. "Why did you never tell me you could dance?"**

" **Because you never asked" Stiles replied. He gave everyone a winning smirk. When he looked towards Derek he was standing near the doorway with his mouth slightly hanging open.**

" **S-Stiles that was err amazing" Derek scolded himself mentally for stuttering.**

" **Glad I can have that kind of effect on you sourwolf." Stiles said flirtily as he approached Derek.**

 **When Stiles was no less than a few feet from Derek the pack got the message and left silently.**

 **When it was just them two in the studio Stiles took a step closer to Derek. "You know Derek I have been meaning to tell you this for a long time. To be honest I was gonna ask you to dance with me. It gets lonely just dancing on my own" Stiles said laughing at the end.**

" **Then ask." Derek said as he got so close to stiles their chests were pressed together.**

" **Dance with me sometime sourwolf." At that Derek closed the gap between them and kissed Stiles passionately. When they finally pulled apart they were both panting. "I take that as a yes?" Stiles smirked.**

" **Dork." Derek muttered as he and Stiles exited the dance studio.**

 **They were heading to the master bedroom when they heard Danny shout from downstairs.**

" **Don't forget you owe me and Lydia 10 bucks Alpha!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **It was 3 months later and Stiles and Derek were officially a couple. Stiles now slept in Derek's room and Stiles' old room was to be turned into a nursery if any baby pubs came along.**

 **Stiles stilled danced his heart out and even taught other members of the pack dances that he knew.**

 **However, Stiles still had one secret that no one, not even his dad or Derek, knew.**

 **Stiles could sing and he was no amateur. When he knew that pack wasn't home Stiles would sneak off to the recording studio and record songs for fun. Stiles even knew how to play a few of the instruments in there such as; the guitar, drums, violin, bass, cello and more.**

 **He wanted to tell the pack that he could sing but wanted to do it in his own unique way. It was going to be Derek's birthday soon so he saw the perfect chance.**

 **His favourite violinist Lindsey Stirling had released a song called shatter me feat Lizzy hale.**

 **This was the perfect song for Stiles because he could play all the instruments in the song and knew all the words off by heart. He was going to work his magic in the recording studio and routine a dance for him to make a music video.**

 **He spent a whole week choreographing his dance but had his headphones in so that rest of the pack couldn't hear the song.**

" **Why are you dancing with your headphones in?" Derek asked as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist in the dance studio.**

" **No reason. I can just hear the music louder and focus more." He lied. Even though he knew Derek could sense when he was lying he didn't mention it.**

 **Once Stiles had finally choreographed his dance and remembered all the moves off by heart he started working on learning on all the musical aspects of his music video.**

 **It didn't take him long to realise he was going to need help filming and recording his music. Stiles went over every member in the pack one by one and tried to decide on one person to ask for help.**

 **Not Derek because he's the person he wants to surprise the most**

 **Not Isaac or Scott because neither of them can keep a secret.**

 **Not either of the twins because if one of them knew the other would somehow find out.**

 **Not Lydia or Erica because they were gossip queens.**

 **He was left deciding between Danny and Boyd.**

 **The choice was obvious. Even though he knew Boyd would keep it a secret, he knew how awesome Danny was with technology.**

 **He decided to approach him one day after Lacrosse practise. They were the last two in the locker room and Stiles used this time to his advantage.**

" **Hey Danny can I ask you for a favour?" Stiles asked sheepily.**

" **Sure. What's on your mind?" replied Danny as he closed his locker.**

" **I want your help in the recording studio. I want to make a music video of me dancing and singing to surprise Derek on his birthday."**

" **You sing?" the surprise was evident in Danny's voice.**

" **Yeah. I always used to sing with my mom."**

 **There was a moment of silence before Danny broke the tension. "Jesus is there anything you can't do?"**

 **Stiles just laughed at his pack mate. Danny agreed to help him and Stiles briefly thanked him before leaving.**

 **The next day found Stiles and Danny in the sound proof recording studio whist the rest of the pack was on the other side of the hale property training.**

" **Right so I'm going to play the instruments first and then do the singing." Stiles said as he made his way into the booth.**

" **Awesome." Danny said over the speakers. Stiles started off with the drums then the guitar then electric keyboard then the violin.**

 **After playing each instruments Danny was gaping at him. He never knew Stiles was this good?**

" **Stilinski you must be some type of performing arts god!" Danny said as he complimented Stiles numerous amount of times.**

" **Thanks Danny. Let's add it all together so I can start singing." Stiles said.**

 **He exited the booth and went over to the sound desk where Danny was sat.**

 **They spent roughly 30 minutes piecing everything together making sure it was perfect. Once they were done it was time for Stiles to sing.**

" **Okay Stilinski get your ass in there and show me what you got." Danny said as he gave Stiles a quick kick up the ass.**

 **Stiles putt on the headphones and started singing to the music yet again leaving Danny breathless.**

 **One of the last notes was rather long and Danny didn't know if Stiles was going to be able to hold it but surprisingly he did.**

 **When Stiles finished singing Danny was speechless.**

" **How was that?" Stiles asked. "I think it was a bit pitchy. I think I messed up. Should I do it again? It was terrible wasn't it? Oh my god I can't show this to the pack. They'll laugh at me. Let's do it ag….."**

" **Stiles shut up that was amazing!" Danny said over the speakers. "You are not doing that again because I don't think it can be more perfect than that!"**

 **Stiles exited the booth and hugged Danny.**

" **Thank you so much for your help Danny." Stiles said as he pulled away from Danny.**

" **No need to thank me. Now let's get to work with filming your music video."**

 **It was 4pm when the pack got back to the house to realise it was empty. Derek walked into the kitchen to find a note from the missing two pack mates.**

 **Hey guys,**

 **No need to worry, me and Danny went out for coffee. After coffee we might head out to see Danny's parents and my dad before heading back to the house. We will be home about 10pm probably.**

 **Hope you guys had a nice training day.**

 **Hope you didn't work them too hard Derek ;)**

 **Anyway see you when we get home.**

 **Love Stiles**

 **P.S. Love you Derek**

 **Derek smiled at the note and informed the rest of the pack about why Danny and Stiles were gone.**

 **He wondered why they were going to be back so late but it probably meant they were going to have dinner elsewhere so he ordered takeaway for the rest of the pack at 8pm.**

 **Stiles and Danny did get coffee but they were not going to visit their families.**

 **They were going to film to music video.**

 **The first location they went to was the old warehouse. They filmed a few pieces there and then went to the top of a car park and filmed some great night shots. They also filmed at the police station after they got permission from Stiles' dad and told him it was a surprise so he couldn't watch.**

 **As they filmed the other officers watched and were surprised at how well the sheriff's son could dance and sing. They all swore they wouldn't tell the sheriff what Stiles and Danny were doing.**

 **When they had all the shots they wanted they went back to the house.**

" **Hey Derek we're back" Stiles shouted as he entered the house.**

" **Hey baby how was your dad?" Derek asked as he came downstairs to greet his boyfriend.**

" **Oh yeah… him he was err fine yeah just fine" Stiles stumbled out. Derek knew he was lying about something but he decided to let it go because he trusted Stiles enough to know if he needed to know something he would be told.**

 **Later that night whist everyone was asleep Danny and Stiles filmed their last shots in the dance and recording studio and then went to bed. They would be putting everything together in the morning so they needed sleep.**

 **The next morning they woke up and put everything together whist everyone else was doing their own things.**

 **Stiles and Danny were close to finishing when Lydia burst in on them in the recording studio.**

" **What are you doing?" she asked with her arms folded her hip popped out to the side and her eyebrows raised.**

" **Nothing" Stiles and Danny both replied at the same time as they fumbled to turn the sound off.**

" **Okay you both replied at the same time, you've been spending a lot of time together and your hiding from the rest of the pack in the recording studio. You're up to something"**

 **Stiles knew he couldn't hide anything from Lydia so he had to tell her.**

" **Okay if we tell you, you can't tell anyone got it?" after a nod from Lydia Stiles explained what they were doing. To Stiles' surprise Lydia was excited. As soon as he had finished his story Lydia jumped into party plans.**

" **Oh my god this is so exciting. We can show it at Derek's birthday party and surprise everyone. I can decorate the house and invite everyone over. We can be mysterious and secretive and then WHAM new music video"**

 **Stiles and Danny looked at the girl as if she had grown 4 more heads.**

 **They didn't get a say in anything whatever Lydia said was final. She promised not to tell which was a bonus.**

 **1 week late and the song was finished. Lydia had invited the pack, the sheriff and Melissa.**

 **Needless to say there was a living room full of friend and family members. Stiles was extremely nervous as Lydia hushed the living room into silence.**

" **Okay everyone so before we have dinner Stiles has a birthday surprise for Derek. Danny if you would do the honour."**

 **After clicking a few buttons the TV was lighting up as it played the music video.**

 **There on the screen was Stiles in black skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Each shot was different. It was either Stiles playing an instrument, dancing or singing. Everything looked amazing. Stiles looked lost in the music on the screen. His dance moves never faltering and his voice always note perfect. Stiles showed off moves the pack didn't even know he could do. He dance with parts of his body that made him look so free. There were audible gasps from everyone in the living room. They were then stunned into silence. They had never known stiles could move like that, they had never known he could play any instruments and they never knew he could sing.**

 **When the song ended Stiles was looking at the camera with the violin stilled tucked under his chin and he was smiling.**

" **Oh my god what was that?" Scott asked as he starred at Stiles in awe.**

" **I wanted to show you guys I could sing and came up with the idea of a music video for Derek's birthday. That's what me and Danny have been doing for the past few weeks." Stiles said. He was hiding in the corner of the room.**

 **Derek got up off of the coach and walked over to Stiles and wrapped his arms around his waist. He pressed his lips to Stiles' giving him a hard kiss. "Your amazing!" Derek whispered into Stiles' ear when he pulled away.**

" **Happy birthday Derek"**

" **Thank you"**

 **After the chorus of 'well done's' Stiles got he excused himself to the dance studio for some alone time.**

 **He put on Skinny love by birdy and free-styled. This song was always his mom's favourite. Whenever anything was too much or he needed to be alone he would retreat to his room and dance to this song.**

 **He never properly choreographed this song and he didn't want to. If he choreographed this song he would get bored of dancing the same moves over and over again and he didn't want that. He wanted to be able to have a little piece in him that belonged to his mom.**

 **He started singing along to the song when it got to the chorus. Memories of seeing his mom dance to this song flooded his mind. The pain of never seeing her again hit him, but soon disappeared at the thought of seeing her in the afterlife.**

 **When he started getting too hot he pulled his shirt off over his head and just let his sweat run down his now naked torso. He also pulled off his socks and let himself in his trousers.**

 **After a while he stopped dancing and just sung to himself in the mirror. He felt the prickle of tears staring to form but willed them away. His mind flooded with memories of his mom singing and dancing with him when he was younger. He missed her so much but was glad she no longer had to suffer with an excruciating painful illness.**

 **He was pulled out of his singing when he realised Derek standing by the door watching him.**

" **Hey" Stiles said shyly.**

" **Hey baby you truly are amazing you know that?" Derek said as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and rested his head on his shoulder.**

" **I love you Derek."**

" **I love you to Sty."**

 **And with that Derek spun Stiles around and kissed him gently.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **It had been a year since Stiles' music video and Derek and Stiles had been dancing together for 2 months.**

 **Derek wasn't the best at first but after a while he proved to be a natural.**

 **Their favourite song to dance to was Ed Sheeran Thinking out loud.**

 **They wanted to perform it to the group so most days you would find Stiles and Derek practicing in the dance studio.**

 **They were going to dance it at Scott and Isaac's wedding in a week's time. So they wanted it to be perfect. This song meant a lot to Stiles and Derek and it also meant a lot to Scott and Isaac.**

 **On the days leading up to the wedding Stiles and Derek had little time to rehears their routine. They practised on their own as best they could but didn't want the pack to find out what they were planning.**

 **The last time they practised the dance was two days before the wedding. They were going to change into more comfortable clothes before they danced and then change back into their suits.**

" **Der this is the last chance we have to practise. What if I mess it up? What if I forget it?" Stiles was panicking as they left the dance studio.**

" **Sty, baby, everything will be fine. Trust me." Derek kissed Stiles as he got in his jeep and drove away.**

 **They weren't going to see each other before the wedding now because they both had their jobs to do as the two best men.**

 **The morning of the wedding came round faster than expected. Stiles was frantically going through the moves in his head as they drove to the venue. The wedding was being held at the hale house and the ceremony was going to be in the back garden which was decorated much like the Cullen house in Twilight.**

 **He, Scott, Melissa, Danny and Ethan pulled up to the Hale house and were ordered by the wedding planner aka Lydia to go into Scott and Isaac's room.**

 **Once inside Melissa and Danny got to work in making Scott look amazing. They did his hair and even added a slight bit of makeup to hide the bags under his eye.**

 **Ethan and Stiles got into their own suits which were the same as the grooms but with all different colour ties. Stiles' tie was electric blue, Ethan's was orange and Scott's was Silver. After all three men were ready Melisa left to get ready. Danny quickly put his suit on with a pink tie and he and Ethan left Scott and Stiles alone.**

" **Are you nervous?" Stiles asked as he stood a little behind Scott who was looking in a full length mirror.**

" **Dude. I'm terrified." Scott replied. Stiles make quick work or giving Scott a bro hug for encouragement.**

" **Don't be. Today will be perfect. Isaac loves you just remember that."**

 **Half an hour later Stiles found himself waiting for Derek and Isaac in the back of the Hale house. Isaac and Derek walked down the stairs two minutes later with huge grins on their faces.**

 **Isaac's tie was gold and Derek's was red which if you asked Stiles was quite ironic. Boyd wore a green tie, Aiden wore a maroon tie and John wore a dark blue tie. Soon followed the bride's maids which were Erica, Lydia and Melissa. They were all wearing white dresses that reached their knees. However, each bridesmaid had a different kind of strap. Erica's dress was strapless, Lydia's was one strap that went from one side of her chest and over the other shoulder and Melisa had two straps.**

" **You girls look beautiful." Stiles beamed as the girls approached.**

" **Thanks" all three girls replied at the same time.**

 **Stiles was walking Lydia down the aisle and Boyd was walking Erica down the aisle whist Derek walked Melisa. John, Danny, Ethan and Aiden were sitting with the rest of the guests. Of course Scott and Isaac walked down the aisle together.**

 **The wedding ceremony was beautiful and it brought tears to Stiles' eyes.**

 **Later that evening just after Scott and Isaac had their first dance Derek pulled Stiles out the room by the hand.**

" **Let's go get changed we're on in 5" Derek said and all of a sudden the nerves came back. Stiles had been so distracted by the wedding he forgot about the dance. Derek sensed this and gave Stiles' hand a reassuring squeeze.**

 **They went to Derek's room at the top of the house and changed. They didn't want to change too much of their outfits so they simply removed their ties and blazers and put on waistcoats and bowties.**

 **They then headed downstairs and into the garden where everyone was.**

 **There was no one of the dance floor which was just rented for the wedding. This was a plus.**

 **Derek grabbed Stiles' hand and pulled him up to the dance floor. Everyone stopped and starred at them. Derek gave the Dj a quick nod before he started the music.**

 **As they danced it was as if they were in their own little world. There was no one watching them. They were lost in time. They kept their eyes locked as they performed.**

 **Scott, Isaac, Melisa and John were entranced. It wasn't long for everyone to be silent and watch the pair dance.**

 **Danny wrapped his arms around Ethan from the back and swayed to the music.**

 **Lydia and Aiden were holding hands and almost in tears.**

 **Boyd and Erica were captured at the moves of their alpha and his mate.**

 **The love the two shared was clear to everyone.**

 **Isaac and Scott stared at the pair with huge smiles on their faces. They held each other close as they watched Stiles and Derek move across the dance floor.**

 **Derek lifted Stiles as if he were as light as a feather. Stiles flipped and did the splits as easy as walking.**

 **The two were perfectly in time with the music. The moves seem to come to the pair as easy as breathing. It was simple yet seemed impossible.**

 **The dance was different from the official music video but somehow it seemed even better. The pairs moves were filled with energy and love and everyone could see it.**

 **Isaac held Scott in his arms as they watched and wiped away the shorter man's tears when they started falling down his face. Isaac pulled his husband closer and gently kissed him before returning their attention back to the alpha pair.**

 **When the song ended the whole Hale property seemed to erupt in applause.**

 **Derek and Stiles smiled at their audience and accepted the mic off the Dj to say a few words.**

" **Scott you have been my best friend forever. But you are not only my best friend, you are my brother. And I am so happy that you have found the one person who truly makes you happy. Isaac you are now my brother to. And I wish the both of you the best of luck with the rest of your lives." Stiles said panting from dancing. The guests applauded his speech as he passed the mic to Derek.**

" **Isaac you are like a son to me. I know you have been through a lot and I am glad you have Scott who loves and cares for you. Stiles and I love both of you very much and wish you all the best of luck in your long and happy life together." Once again the air was filled with applauds.**

 **Derek handed the mic back to the Dj and grabbed Stiles' hand before walking over to the newlyweds.**

" **It never ceases to amaze me everything you two do for us" Scott said as he cried into Stiles' shoulder. Derek hugged Isaac and then Scott. Stiles' hugged Scott and then Isaac.**

" **We love you guys that's why." Stiles said.**

" **We mean it guys. Congrats." Derek said as Stiles pulled him away to get changed.**

 **Once they were upstairs they starred at each other for a minute. It wasn't awkward or creepy it was as if they were talking without words.**

 **Their eyes said everything they needed to say.**

 **Stiles ran up to Derek wrapped his legs around his waist as he hugged him.**

" **We found love right where we are." Derek sang softly into Stiles' ear.**

" **We found love right where we are" Stiles sang in reply.**

" **We found love right where we are" they sang to each other in reply.**

" **I love you Der" stiles said as he pressed his lips against Derek's.**

" **I love you to Sty."**

 **That was that needed to be said.**

 **Their love could be nothing to everyone else but it was everything to them.**

 **It came to them as easy as breathing.**


End file.
